The Past Is Now Here
by TheFloatingSpirit
Summary: Allison Sonny Munroe is not who she thinks she is. She's not one of the regular girls that walks down the streets without a care. No, she is a lost princess, of a kingdom which is overrun. What have been unsolved in the past, is brought up as she's finally tracked down. Now Sonny walks down the streets in fear of someone recognizing her. If only Chad is her shining knight in armor.
1. Chapter 1

Somewhere in the deep forest, a man let out a roar as the last remaining assassin slashed at his chest. In frustration, the man seized the assassin's throat, and sliced off the legs and arms, leaving it to die alone. Before he let go however, he threw it head first into the ground, making sure nobody alive left this place. After letting the rain wash the blood off his chest, the man dived into the trees and entered his house.

A woman sat in a rocking chair in front of the fireplace, singing to a baby in her arms. The man dropped his sword, and whispered, "Petunia...It's born?"

"If you mean it by she, then yes, she is born. Come Charles, wipe off your sweat and enjoy what is brought to life." The woman called Petunia beckoned. Charles took off his boots, and rushed forward to the baby. He spread his arms wide and picked up the sleeping baby. Lightning struck, and in the distance, the thunder rumbled.

The baby woke suddenly, but didn't cry. It only gazed at the big, burly man in wonder.

"Charles, look." Petunia said. Charles glanced at the woman and directed his eyes to where she pointed. He went over to the finger's direction, and looked out the window. He smiled, it stopped raining. The sun shone over the clouds, making a rainbow. It's like the world is celebrating his daughter coming to the world.

"We'll call her Sonny." Charles declared.

Petunia clucked her tongue, "Stop making jokes, Charles. Nobody would bow down for Princess _Sonny._"

Charles' face darkened, "My wife, no, my Queen. It's no longer safer here. Bragul would always send more people after us, and I can not always defend them. Especially since we now have a baby with us."

"Is that it? You'll just abandon our kingdom like that? I know we're almost in the dark, but we still have some hope left. I expect better from you, Charles."

"Petunia!" His wife flinched at the tone of his voice. "Sorry," he lowered his voice, "Petunia. We have no hope anymore. Bragul has captured our castle, and majority of our people is obeying him."

"Only out of fear. Once the odds are against him, then our people will surely rise and help us."

"You don't get it, Petunia. We have lost. We must flee!"

Even though the baby didn't cry, the Queen restrained from a few tears falling down her cheek from her husband's raised voice. She stared at the fire, collecting her thoughts. "As long as the baby's real name is Allison," she said, staring into the fire.

The man sighed, but relieved that they weren't going to stay in this country any longer. "You do realize we will need to change our last name, right?" After no reply from her, the King gave his daughter back to her mother and rubbed his temples. "It is fine, I suppose, but do not let your hopes up. I predict we'll be hearing Sonny more than Allison."

Petunia turned her attention to him, and smiled despite the tears that escaped from her hold. "It hurts, Charles. It is like my honor and pride is being stripped away."

Charles kneel before her and stared into his wife's somber eyes. "It will come back, I promise. Everything will." The baby fell asleep again, and they sat in silence.

* * *

_~Eighteen years later~_

_It's my birthday today, _I thought, _although it doesn't seem that special as it should. _I glanced around the moody, French cafe that I was at. There was a mime playing an accordion, and judging on his makeup, he was sad. I spotted a girl in the corner, crying her eyes out while her friend tried to fix the mascara running down her face. The light bulb above me flickered for a few seconds, and then went out. So much for a 5 stars rated restaurant.

I played a game of Angry Birds before a bell rang and the door slammed close. I heard mutter and curses before successfully beating the level I was on and putting my phone away. I looked at the nostril flaring blonde girl for a second before realizing something was hugging her foot. "Is that...Zora?"

A blondish brunette stuck her hand in the air and yelled, "Hey Sonny! Haaaaaaaaappy..." My best friend Tawni then kicked Zora into the air. "BIRTHDAY!" Zora rolled into a ball and fell to her feet, arms wide open. I would have given her a ten, if she was facing me.

I made a raspberry noise and made a thumbs down. "If that's my birthday present, then I'm not taking you trick-or-treating, going to see Santa, or eating your vegetables anymore."

"Pssh, I don't care. I found out Santa is fake!" She stuck her tongue out and then went to examine the mime who surprisingly got happy again.

Tawni sat in a seat across from me and sighed, "Sorry, I had to bring my little sister."

"No it's fine. The more the merrier right?"

Tawni rolled her eyes, and then looked around the place. "Is _this _where you are spending your birthday?"

"No," I scoffed, twirling my hair, "this place is lame. I was just going to, um, leave, yeah." I leaned into her, "Why? Do you know anywhere cooler? Can you take me, because I'm really bored here and I'm broke!"

"Calm down Sonny! Besides..." She flipped her hair, "I might know this secluded party and have two passes to get in..."

"Aw thanks Tawni! You're the best!" I tried to give her a hug, but she dodged it by standing up. Her chair fell to the floor behind her making another chair fall. The Maitre'D scolded us and Tawni put her hands up to show that she's sorry. She then looked at me.

"Who said I'm taking you? I might have a date!" I gave her a look and crossed my arms. If Tawni were to go out with somebody or even _sees_ a cute guy, then she would tell me. "Or Zora! I might take Zora!"

I sighed, "Fine, this can be my birthday present."

"Great, because that's who's the ticket is for! You! I hope you got a dress because this is the most famous party and only particular people are invited."

"How do you get to get in then?"

"I may have...saved the life of the host..." She drawled out.

"Let me guess, you set out a snake and stopped him from walking into it, didn't you?"

"It wasn't a snake, it was Mr. Gwub Gwub." She pouted her mouth, but I didn't care. I gave her my sunniest smile and nearly tackled her to give me a hug. I flipped the table in turn, but at least the hostess wasn't there.

The accordion started playing loudly and wildly. Without letting go of Tawni, we glanced to where Zora and the mime were. The mime was spreading his arms out and shaking his head, motioning that he didn't know what Zora was doing. I then stopped hugging Tawni and placed my hands at my hip, watching Zora lifting her legs and hunching her back like a monkey.

* * *

"Sonny? Are you finished yet? You've been up there for an hour already!" Tawni called from outside my bedroom's door. I glanced at my reflection in the mirror, turning myself around for a few seconds. I smiled, I feel like a princess. I was wearing a dress my mom got me for my birthday and curled my hair, straightening my bangs. I had on a simple, red dress and adore a pearl necklace. I admired myself before Tawni called for me again.

I snapped out of my thoughts and yelled, "I'm coming!" I picked up my shoes and opened the door.

Tawni cheered, "Look at you! If you were wearing blue, then I would have thought you were Cinderella!" I gave her a hug and proceeded to walk down the stairs, but she caught my arm. "Just to make sure, I'm Cinderella tonight, right?"

"Yes Tawni. Nobody is as pretty as you. Not even me." She smiled and picked up her blue poofy dress, walking down the stairs. I muttered, "Even if it's my birthday..."

"Sonny!" My mother came to me and held both sides of my face. She gave me a kiss on the forehead, and whispered into my ear, "You truly are a queen."

I took a step back, "What?"

"It's a figure of speech, dear. Charles, come look at Sonny!" She left the room quickly, calling for my dad. I furrowed my eyebrows, wouldn't most moms call me a princess instead of a queen? Queens are usually snobbish and cruel, unless a really good princess took the queen off her throne and that made her queen. Isn't taking the queen off her throne unfair though? I shook my head. No, she meant princess. You know most moms, they don't know how to act young.

My 7 foot tall dad came into the living room and gave me a bone breaking hug. "Dad, I can't breathe!" I panted.

He released me and gave me a pat on my back, "You look beautiful as always, Sonny."

"Now now, this is not prom. Besides, there's a much more beautiful girl here!" Tawni stepped in between us. She posed, showing off her dress. My dad gave her a pat on the back again, which made her almost fall.

"We await for you by twelve o'clock, Cinderellas. Your mother and I have a surprise. Don't keep me waiting." My dad waved at us as Tawni and I exited my house. I waved back and then closed the door.

"So, who is hosting the party?" I asked, as we called for a Taxi.

* * *

I sat at a table in the shadows of my party, watching as girls got drunk and boys tried to flirt but failed miserably. I waited for the special one, the one I hosted the party all along, but it seems like she wasn't coming. Am I missing something here? I could get any girl I want in the world, but I couldn't get this girl named Aria to see my love.

I drank my beer and then crushed the can as I finished it. I grabbed another one and sighed. Are people only here for my looks and fame? Am I never going to find a true love? There was a roar as two girls came into the club I rented. A light shone on them, and for a second, I saw Aria, the most beautiful girl I will ever see. Then my brain focused and I just saw some brunette in a red dress. Her friend that was dressed as a princess pulled her away and I clicked my tongue. Red for sexy slut, blue for secure showoff. Hmmph.

I played my list through my head, and didn't recognize the red girl. I did find out that the blue was Tawni Hart, who tried to kill me. I snorted as I remembered how she flipped her hair and announcing herself loud and clear like she was somebody famous. Then when I walked past her, somebody threw a snake at me from out of nowhere. It was a fake one, yet she got so scared, she jumped into my arms. After choking me and yelling that she needed a birthday present for her friend, I gave her an invitation. What harm could it have done? The red is probably her friend.

"Yo Chad? Are you there?" A finger snapped in front of me. I snapped out of my thoughts, and glanced at the almost wasted girl sitting next to me.

I sighed and leaned back in my chair, "What do you want, Penelope?"

"What do I want? What do YOU want, Chad? This is your party and you're not even dancing!"

"I don't want to hear it. Just go back and kiss your boyfriend while you still got him." I glanced over to Devon, who was grinding against another girl.

"Ah, I know what this is about." She closed her eyes and nodded her head. For a moment, it almost looked like she was falling asleep.

"You're drunk, Penelope. You don't know what you're do-" She grabbed the top of my head and moved it so I saw the red girl. Instead of dancing like all the other sluts, she sat by herself, denying every person who goes up to her. Just like me.

"Forget Aria, Chad. So she's not coming, it doesn't mean it's the end of the world. Find someone else and make Aria regret never coming here! Maybe that mystery girl that's playing hard to get."

I tore her hand away from me and looked away. I mumbled, "She's not playing hard to get."

"And how would you know that? Maybe Chad Dylan Cooper can soften her up?"

"Stop it Penelope. I think you just lost your boyfriend." I marked, staring at Devon who was squeezing a girl's ass and shoving his tongue down her throat.

"What?" She turned to where her boyfriend was and then sighed, "I just lost a bet. Anyway, this is not about me, this is about you. Go chase her before she gets away like Aria!" The red girl stood up, and I had a perfect view of her legs. Tawni came running in front of my table, and her friend caught her before she got too far away. Now she's four steps in front of me, and I have a perfect view of her ass. Great.

I shook my head, "No, I would rather spend my days alone instead of betraying Aria."

"What is there to betray?! You two are not even an item!" She sighed, "Fine."

I smirked, glad she gave up on pestering me. I leaned back, ready to down all my beer in one gulp when I felt a push on my back. I stumbled out of the chair and barely missed the red girl. Instead, I spilled all my drink on Tawni. Oops.

"My dress! Thanks a lot Sonny!" She stomped away, and I blinked at her. So Tawni hadn't seen me coming?

I put the empty can on the table next to me, "I'm sorry. I must have ruined your friendship." I put up my hand, shrugging my shoulders, hoping the red girl would accept my apology.

"It's okay. She had it coming since she abandoned me on my birthday. I'm Sonny Munroe, by the way. You are?" She said, shaking my hand.

I smiled, and then frowned when she didn't know who I am. "You don't know me? I'm hosting this party!"

"You are? I'm sorry...um, you're Rad Pooper?"

"Not even close. I'm Chad Dylan _Cooper. _What type of name is Sonny and Rad Pooper?"

"What type of name is Chad Dylan Cooper? I actually like Rad Pooper better!" She crossed her arms and sat in the chair beside her.

I snorted and brought a chair to me. "So it's your birthday today?"

"Eighteenth in fact."

"Well, happy birthday. Pretend this party is for you." I then mumbled lowly, "Since this party is ruined for me."

"Thanks, but I don't think I like this party either. There are some things I would change. Or maybe everything." She looked around in disgust.

"Oh really? You think you can make this party better than the most famous person in the world?"

"Yes, really. Besides, how come I haven't heard of you until tonight?"

"Well be my guest, since you have been living under a rock."

Sonny scoffed, "Well, I would get rid of this loud, horrible music and change it to something so there's never a time where it's awkward." I gave her an "Are you serious" look, but she just continued on. "I would also have proper lighting, not these moving, bright, multicolored light that makes it difficult to know who you are talking to." She cleared her throat, "Also, I would only let my friends come, not some rich, snobby people."

"Wow, you just described the most horrible party I've ever imagined. I mean, is that even a party? It sounds like some tea party with your stuff animals." She crossed her arms and looked away. "Sonny..."

"I only have one, okay? It's just always there when I need it."

I smirked, and then glanced at the DJ when my favorite tango song came up. Penelope gave me a thumbs up and moved her hips to show that I should dance with Sonny. She bumped into the DJ beside her, and I nearly laughed aloud.

I stood up and offered my hand to Sonny. She took it, and I asked, "Do you know how to dance?"

"I may know more than you." She said, her eyes sparkling. I led her through into the dance floor, and she was not lying. A spotlight shone on us, the crowd moved to lend us room. We pressed against each other tightly, our heads held high. I dipped her, and she showed off her leg. When we released, she moved her hips. It was a competition between us, to see who's a better dancer.

After the song ended, we were breathing heavily against each other. Sonny grinned, "You are a better dancer than you look."

"A better dancer than you are." I said right back. She let go of my hands, but I pulled her back. "Please let me have this night with you."

"I'm sorry, it's almost midnight and I need to get home. We can meet tomorrow if you want though." The crowd started filling in as another funky song played. She tried to pull away, but I kept her close.

"Please, every time I wait for someone, they never show up. I'll give you a night of wonder, and it doesn't have to be here."

"Another time, maybe. I really need to get home." I held her against me, and leaned in for a kiss, but she managed to push me away. "Chad! Maybe that's why they never show up! You're too clingy! We barely met!"

That struck me hard. She left the dance floor, and I followed her. Sonny began, "Look, I'm sorry, but my father has strict rules. I don't like to disappoint him."

"Then let me drive you home. Your friend Tawni already left and you can't get a taxi at this time of day. At least let me repay you for your time." I added the last part quickly when I saw the look on her face. She considered it for a moment, and then nodded. We left the club and I fumbled for my keys. I unlocked my car and got in. She followed shortly, and before starting the car, I said, "You know, you really did brightened up my party."

The rest of the car ride was silent except for the occasional directions from Sonny. When her house came into view, Sonny tensed up. After we got closer, I saw why.

The first floor's windows are all shattered, the door was swung open, and there are drops of blood on the cement. Unless Sonny lives in a murder house, this is not good.

Sonny rolled down the window and called, "Mom!" A woman in the shadows then came into view, and Sonny ran out of the car. I pulled the brakes and then ran out to them.

"Mom! What happened? Where's Dad?" Sonny asked.

"Sonny! Your father..." Her mother panted, "You must run! They're here! Run and save yourself before they overpower your father!"

"W-what do you mean? Dad, dad..." She looked at her house and started to run toward her house. In the doorway, I saw a huge, bearlike man slashing at four other men. There was an empty space in front of him, and that confused me. Wouldn't you have a man in the front to distract the enemy? Then I realized that one of the people must have got out of the house and were sneaking up on Sonny.

I yelled, "Sonny no!" I ran toward her as a person three times her size jumped out of the window and in front of her. I pushed her away, and my back then burned in agony. "Mrs. Munroe! Get your daughter!" Her mother came and I turned around and kicked the man in his nuts. "Sonny, Mrs. Munroe, get in the car!"

"I'm not leaving without my dad!" Sonny screamed.

"You won't?" I panted, and then picked her up bridal style. "Well, you will then! Come, Mrs. Munroe!" I dumped her in the backseat, and climbed into the front. Sonny's mom entered the opposite side of Sonny and I started the car. What was exactly going on here? I began driving in the route to my house, and then dialed 911. I know it's illegal to call and drive, but this is a life threatening position. What a birthday gift for Sonny.

* * *

**Hi weird people who clicked on this story and actually liked what they read. I am suppose to update on a chapter of my first story, but I can't seem to write what will happen next. It all seems horrible. It doesn't help that I hate the story either. Anyway, I promised that I will update, but I can't do that yet. So, without breaking my promise, I made another story, in order to make up for my bad, bad story. Now, you may be confused about why I can write this one, but not the other one. Well, I recently had a dream, and most of my story writing is about my dreams. Also, I wanted to do something with lost princesses. Please review about what you hate, what you want, and all that. A new chapter every tenth, twentieth, or thirtieth day. Hopefully, by August tenth, you will have a chapter from both stories of mine!**


	2. Chapter 2

A sleek, black automobile rolled in front of a mansion, stopping right in front of the road. A blonde man got out of the car, and after several attempts to drag a girl out, he skipped her and went for the mother. He gave her instructions to go inside the house and feel herself at home. After passing her the key, he went back to the backseat.

"Sonny," he soothed, "you can cry about this in my house. Come on, you can't stay here."

The brunette crossed her arms and looked away, "It was not my choice in coming here, was it?"

"Really, you're being a bitch." He sighed and leaned on his car, brushing his hair back. He was pretty sure that some gray hair was already sprouting. He heard the police cars wail in a distance, and knew that her father should be saved soon...unless he's already dead. After a few minutes, he tried again, "Look, would you rather watch your father die, or would you want to have a fifty percent chance of him dying?"

Sonny scoffed, "My father won't die, and if I'm not there, than he would die. I would rather let myself die in the process than doing nothing, for your information."

"Well, your mother and I would want you here safely so that's two against one! Now get out of the car."

Sonny replied by buckling her seat belt and closing the door. Chad was getting desperate, maybe too desperate. He murmured, "Fine, you leave me no choice." He got into the driver's seat and started the engine, "You want to go back to your house, then here you go."

"Really?"

"Really." He drove up the street, and made a quick u-turn. Sonny glanced at him in confusion, but was quickly holding for her life as he made a left turn, into his house.

"Chad! What are you doing?! You're going to crash into your house!" Sonny screamed. "Stop! Stop the car or we're going to die!"

"Well, you wanted to die more than nothing!" Silently, Chad prayed that Mrs. Munroe wasn't in the bottom bedroom, because he went right through it. A flash of the house could be seen before airbags bust out. His side of the car's windows shattered, and he was pretty sure that the bumper and trunk is beyond repair. He could barely make out the shape of Sonny's mother by the bedroom door, and then heard the car's door open. He glanced back at where Sonny had sat, and found her gone.

He crawled toward the left and exited the car, and found Sonny laughing. "Really? I just crashed my car and you barely got killed yet you're laughing?"

"I-I'm sorry." She wiped a tear from her eyes and clenched her stomach.

Sonny's mother came running up, "Sonny! Are you okay? What in the dear God's name has happened?" She gave me an accusingly look.

Chad shrugged his shoulders, "This girl wouldn't get out of the car and in the house. Blame it on her."

"This is nothing compared to what happened at my house. What is the exact meaning of before?" Sony turned on her mother, collecting her thoughts.

_At least it's her mom and not me, _Chad thought. He wanted nothing more than to strip down to his socks and sleep now. Things are too serious to do anything relaxing right now though. Chad stepped up, "I believe I need a reason as well."

"Um, well...It's a long story. We might as well talk about it somewhere not...here." She moved her hands around and pointed at the car which was giving off the alarm. Chad silenced it, and motioned to the door. Sonny's mom went through the door, and Sonny was quick on her heels. Chad closed the door softly behind him, thinking that it's going to be a long night.

After making some hot chocolate and getting a platter of cookies, he found the girls in his living room, the air intense. The woman, however, continued on with a light heart, "Great! Now we can start! Oh, is that fat free by the way because-" Sonny's glare stopped her short. "Right...Hehe."

Chad took a sip of his coffee, and the mom cleared her throat. "Before we start, I would like to tell Sonny that nothing is going to change. What's been in the past is over now. Your father and I made an agreement, and although I'm disobeying his wishes, it is your right to know."

"Long ago, I hadn't always lived here. No, although where I lived is not in the maps, it is indeed a place. There's just something wrong with American people." She stopped for a minute, eating a cookie. "It's this beautiful land called _Nausoom. _The land of forests, pride, and _magic._"

"You have got to be kidding me." Sonny stared. "This isn't some lie that you always tell me to cover up bad things! I saw the real thing, and I'm a woman now, Mom. I'm no longer a kid."

"Are you always so sure that the things I tell you are lies? Haven't I mentioned Nausoom before?"

"I..." Sonny thought back for a minute. The story her mother always told her at night, about a princess and a commoner. Sonny shook her head. "Yes, but it's not real!"

"Well, if you are not going to believe me, then I have nothing to tell you." The mom busied herself with the cookies, and Sonny crossed her arms.

The stress and rage had been building inside of Chad. Aria not coming to his party, him being called "too clingy," his father's fights, the pain on his back, it's all too much.

He snapped right there and then, "Would you people just stop acting like children?!" He yelled, standing up. "Sonny, I know what just happened to your dad, but your constant stubbornness is fucking annoying! This is my house, and honestly, I don't care at all if you leave the door. But since I have MANNERS, I would not let a girl put herself in some stupid danger! You're just some spoiled, fucked up child who knows nothing about the real world! Now you, Mrs. Munroe, are you really going to give us bullshit? It's for the sake of your fucking daughter! If I am to believe your shitty story, then at least finish it! Also, those are not fat-free cookies so watch your diet! Damn!"

Sonny recoiled back, and Mrs. Munroe sat silent for a while. For once, Chad did not feel bad. He was not restrained by all the chains he had on himself. He was free...but for how long? After a while, he sat back down, and murmured, "Sorry, but you should know damn well that I'm right."

Sonny's eyes glistened with tears. "No, you are right...I think that it's...it's all just hitting my brain." She reached for her mother's arm, "Please...continue on."

"I'm sorry...I don't think I quite caught your name..."

"It's Chad Dylan Cooper." Chad spat, not bothering to watch his tongue.

"I'm sorry, Chad," she continued, "I'm acting like a child. I just..." She shook her head, "I will continue, but you have to know, this is 100% true." She gulped and began the story.

"In the land of Nausoom, there were always magic in the air. It's like electrical atoms flying in the air, and you can just get a piece of wire and catch them all, except, there was an endless supply of it. That's what Nausoom is known for. The only land in the world to let people live in visible magic. There was a problem though, only people born, guided, or chosen can live there. It is located in the Bermuda Triangle, and limited people know of it."

"Just because you may know where it is, does not mean you can enter it. You have to get through the many challenges, and only the one born or chosen there can guide you through it. Once you get in though, you can not get out without the magic shield. Or else you would be lost in the sea, eaten by the creatures that guard that area, or get eaten slowly alive before getting thrown into fire. There is a council that chooses who can go, and who can not. I am one of those people."

"I am not an ordinary person. There is ranks, for the foul people who have committed crimes, they are the Forbidden who should not be talked to and are for the magician's uses. The next rank is the peasants, who grow food because they had lost their bet or disobeyed a rule. Then there's the regular village folk, the army, the magicians, the council, and then the royal family. I am Queen Petunia 2nd and I ruled that land."

"Your father is not King though. Your father is merely a commoner. I met him in the forest, and that was when he had found it he is a wizard." She laughed silently in her thoughts for a second, remembering the love spell he tried to put on her. "Ah, we were in love the moment we met. Of course, I despised your father at first. With his little tricks and his kisses of-"

"Mom!"

"Right right...I'm sorry. Well, there was no way I could marry your father, unless he is part of the Council. There came a time, when my father, the King, fell ill, and your father had sneaked into my room. Your father, he is a wizard, and he rushed to my dad's aid. With that, your father was ranked high, and since your father isn't a magician, my dad died three days later. I married your father, and the Kingdom wasn't kingless for even a day."

"The problem though, is people accuse my husband had poisoned my dad for the role of King. That was the stupidest mistake of my life, child. I should never had married your father! It split the kingdom in half, those who oppose the King, and those who didn't. I was young back then...I never noticed that people were plotting against your father."

"The day I became pregnant, my brain was clouded so much that I could not think. I had to leave the council and my spot was given to someone else. That person...His name is Bragul, a magician and now the leader of the Council. It was the dark times, sweetie. Your father, who's just a normal folk, did not know how to deal with the taxes, the crops, and all the such. I usually had to deal with it, but pregnancy hormones is hard to get over. I put my trust in Bragul to deal with it, but he betrayed me."

"He slipped something in my drink first, but your father who is a wizard detected it. Then Bragul sent many challenges along our way, trying to get to me to leave. I should have known something was up. I let my guard too down...Bragul had suggested that I live somewhere secure, so I could get away from the noise. I agreed, and your father and I moved to a small spot in the forest."

"Then the destruction began. Bragul rose above all others, and announced that Charles has betrayed the kingdom. Your father had left the throne, and caused the death of the previous king. He told lies about the money was so low because Charles would spend it on his own things. Rumors began to spread, and since Bragul is in such a high rank, everybody believed him. They named him Lord, and that was when the assassins came. "

"Six would come at once, and at first, your father almost died. We hid deeper into the forest, and when I gave birth to you, your father knew it was no longer safe. If he died, then they would come for me, and I would be helpless with a baby. My mother had recently died, so I knew that if I lost you, the royal bloodline would be over."

"The royal bloodline is very special, because in every once in a while, we posses the power to absorb the life of an animal, and use that source as magic. I was skipped."

"Wait," Sonny interrupted, "does that mean I'm a princess? Do I have that power?"

"I do not know for sure. My mother had it, and since I didn't, there was no reason for me to know about it. Anyway, the fact that Bragul sent people after us means we are in danger. He is finally letting people out, and that means magicians are coming."

"This doesn't make sense though. How can he find us?" Chad asked.

Mrs. Munroe sat for a moment. How did he know? Then it came to her. "He must have accessed the royal room! This is bad!" She stood up and began closing all the curtains. "We must leave! We can not idly stay here anymore!"

Chad stood so quickly that the chair toppled over. "Why? It's dark outside! We're safe here, don't worry!"

Petunia grabbed his shirt, "Listen to me, Chad, you do not know what this mean. Bragul has accessed the _royal room. _He can see and hear whatever we are doing. Can you fight, sir, can you?!"_  
_

She was gripping on so tight, that Chad could hear the fabric ripping. "I-well-I'm strong..."

She threw him to the ground, finally releasing. "Not good enough! Who knows, there might be magicians, and there's not a slightest chance we can leave alive." She kneel in front of Sonny, gazing into her moistened eyes. "Allison, you must run. You're the only hope left. Or..." She stole a glance at the blonde who was rubbing his head, "Make babies with him!"

"What?!" Sonny pushed her mother out of the way and went to the nearest window, trying to cover herself. "That's...I barely met him! Mom, listen, we are not going to die tonight, I promise you."

"Then that promise is going to be broken. I would do it with you, Chad darling, but I pledged myself to Charles." She sighed, and finally sat down.

Chad, standing up, cleared his throat, "Um, that would be flattering, but you can't exactly have a baby this moment. It...takes a while." He smacked his forehead, "Oh geez, what am I saying?" He put the chair upright, and sat in it. "How does the royal room work though? Why is he finally finding you two?"

"It's a complicated process." She mumbled, closing her eyes, "First, you need to have the skin of the royal line, and once inside, you will be lead through many paths, some that can even destroy you. If you choose the correct one, then you will be lead to the urn of my ancestors. They will appear, and ask you many questions. I've never been in there before, so I do not know what they are. Although I know this, they will ask, _why are you here? _If your answer is good enough, they will grant you your wish, and lend you their power. The power allows you to see all, feel all, do all, and be all. You can only get in there once, however, and there is a limited time and would only grant one question."

"How long is that limited time?"

"Um...that depends on your answer. If they already grant your wish, then it's over. If you say, I want your power forever, then that's forever. It could only be one subject, and you need a reason."

"Then wouldn't he have already used it up by asking them where you are?"

"That's...right. I never realized." She sat up straight, "You're completely right! We're not in danger! Thank you Chad, thank you! I can never thank you enough! I am in your debt!" She got out and kneel in front of him, "Whatever you need, I'll be there for you."

"It's not really necessary, but sure. Now, up you go Mrs. Munroe. It's been a long night. You can take any bedroom upstairs to sleep in. I'll be in the master bedroom, if you need me." He helped her up, and once again, she thanked him, before leaving. He glanced at the brunette, who was busying herself with the fringe of the curtain. "It goes the same for you."

"Right, um, I'll be going then." She gave a small wave, but then realized that he was going upstairs too. Deciding to break the frost that had appeared, she said, "I'm sorry for the whole situation. You really don't need to help us out."

"It's fine. I was going to commit suicide, but now that will have to wait."

She stared at him, trying to find out if he was joking, but his face was a total blank. He then laughed out loud, and Sonny smiled.

"I'm kidding! You should have seen the look on your face!" He pounded the walls of the stairs, and she just pouted.

"You know, you really have a sick humor, crashing your car and all." Sonny twirled her lock of curly hair, following the swirls.

"It seems like you drew that out..." He mumbled, thinking about how Aria had said that as well.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. Well um, have a good night sleep." He scurried up the last remaining steps and off into his room.

Sonny watched for a bit, and then took off in the opposite direction. _He's...he's something, _she thought. She entered the nearest room, and was taken back by how big it is. If this is a regular bedroom, how big is the master bedroom? There was vintage curtains, a King sized bed, a door leading off to a sparkling marble bathroom, and the carpet felt so fluffy under her feet.

Thinking of her feet, she realized that she was still in her dress. Should she take it off? It would be very uncomfortable to sleep in if she didn't, but this is a stranger's house...She glanced at the door, and surprised that the only thing missing is the lock. That means the dress stays on. She shook her head, _I will endure this if I get to live in a dream house. _She washed the makeup off, and slipped into the bed, preparing to sleep.

That's impossible though. The slightly tight dress prevented her from sprawling out, and she was scared she would rip it or at least cause a wrinkle. This dress must have costed a fortune. Sonny wondered how she looks in it. Did Chad like it? He must have thought it was the least prettiest dress, compared to the girls at the party. With looks like his, he can get any girl he wants!

His perfect blonde hair, the mystical blue orbs called his eyes, the muscles she imagines that is under his shirt, his..._Oh god, what am I thinking of? _Sonny sat straight up, _I can't possibly like him, can I? He almost killed me for sakes! I should be mad at him..._But the way he looks, it seems illegal to be that handsome!

_That's it! _Sonny declared. _It must be the fact that I can't get any sleep which makes me think like this! _She got out of bed and left the room. _It's not too weird asking to borrow a shirt and pants from him, is it? _She prayed to the dear gods that it wasn't. She opened the door and found him still awake, half-naked. _Well, at least it's not my mind when I think of his abs... _

"Sorry," She said, "I couldn't sleep in this dress." He looked at her up and down, and she blushed. "Is it okay if I borrow the smallest shirt and pants you have?"

"Um, if I have any. I don't like to keep a lot of clothes." He opened his wardrobe and passed her a shirt that is about two sizes too big. "I'm sorry, all my pants are the same size, I could still lend you one if you want."

"No, it's fine. Thank you." She quickly left the room, leaning against the closed-door. _Oh geez, I'm about to faint from his hotness. Why is it so hot? _She fanned herself a bit before entering her own room, and was glad when the dress was off. The cool breeze made goosebumps on her bare skin, but it felt good. She wore the shirt, and it wasn't until hours later that she could finally sleep.

* * *

**Hi everybody! It's the tenth, so here's a chapter for the 38 people who reads this story! Well, I'm going to take a break from all this writing and such, so please don't expect another chapter in a looooooooooong time. I don't know when, but at least you can fantasize about what will happen next. Channy will happen, don't worry, but this is way different than my other one. This is more intense, magical, and bloody. If you don't want that, don't read. Also, tell me which version you like better. The third person view, or the first person's view? I can't decide. **


End file.
